


ntr

by onlyforjprps



Category: KKL
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyforjprps/pseuds/onlyforjprps
Summary: 只想开车嘻嘻 最后可能3p结局>_<





	ntr

**Author's Note:**

> 极度ooc 轻拍

不瞒大家说，我的梦想是每章都开车。

 

1.

原本今天应该是堂本家最悠闲的一天，两个大人堂本各自的工作都告一段落，已经变成大学生的堂本kochan也比高中时清闲了很多。但是堂本kochan一大早就被光一叫醒了，“喂，你准备一下早饭，我出去一下。”

“哇，这么一大早让不让人睡觉啊。”

“快点起来！”光一把kochan盖在脸上挡光的被子掀了起来。

“喂！虐童啦！你到底干嘛去啊，今天不是休息吗？”

“戒指竟然落在帝剧了，刚刚被刚好一顿骂。你快起来去做饭。”

Kochan不情愿地磨蹭着爬了起来，揉着眼睛打着哈欠摸到厨房。光一瞪了儿子一眼，就赶忙出门去拿戒指了。

大门一关，kochan刚刚困倦的模样马上就被一张精神百倍又有些严肃的俊脸的取代了，他踮着脚尖从厨房蹦出来，着急地往两个爸爸的房间跑，还要注意着不发出多余的声音。Kochan把耳朵附在卧室门上，听不到一丁点动静。他咽了咽口水，伸手扭开了门。

 

 

一般情况下，每年堂本公休的第一天，父亲总会一大早就要缠着刚做自己春梦里会梦到的那些事情，在那之后刚就又倒头睡到近中午才会醒。今天也是这样，进门后kochan就感受到了扑面而来的性欲的气息，他屏着呼吸轻轻的把门掩上，缓慢地挪到床边，眼睛一直没有离开床上的人。

刚侧躺着，背对着门，被子盖的很严，连后劲都严丝合缝的被遮住了，一看就是刚刚离开的那个人小心掩好的。Kochan把拳头握紧了又松开，站在一旁俯视了半响刚的侧脸，脸上神色愈发坚毅。最后他咬着下唇跪倒了床边。不仅想要用眼睛抚摸你，还想用双手抚摸你，kochan一边在心里默念，一边把左手从被子的边缘向着温热伸了进去，果然刚身上一丝不挂。

被kochan的指尖碰到大腿的刚轻哼了一声，但完全没有醒来的趋势。不过kochan内裤里的东西却被这声轻哼惊醒了，一股电流穿过了他的全身，一直到指尖都在发抖。他就用这样的兴奋与恐惧交织的颤抖指尖大胆地在刚的身上开拓领地。那个人每天都能这样触摸刚，不，甚至是更过分的触摸。这样的想法让kochan的颤抖更加嚣张，但似乎并非是发怒，而且感到了更多的兴奋。

Kochan的手指沿着大腿后侧的中部轻划到根部，最后停留在了圆润的臀部，在这里第二根、第三根、第四根，甚至整个手指都放肆地附了上去。就像是掉进了云朵里，还咬着云朵一样雪白地甜甜的棉花糖，虽然自己和光一一样不爱甜食，但是刚这种甜食却能让两个人都爱不释手。五根手指一齐轻轻用力，柔软又富有弹性的臀肉微微挤进了手指之间的空隙，膨胀着挤压着自己的左手，自己的阴茎也膨胀着挤压着内裤。Kochan用另一只一直压在床沿的右手把膨胀的却一直被紧紧囚禁的阴茎逃了出来，用虎口圈紧，又因为害怕吵醒床上的人只能缓慢地上下摩擦。握着刚一个臀瓣的左手也随着右手的节奏，缓慢地一紧一张地揉捏了起来，像大海的呼吸一样，缓慢无声但是因为压抑而变得色情。

沉醉在深沉欲望中的kochan忘记了时间，他忘了光一很快就会回来，还忘了自己原本的计划只是轻轻的碰一下而已。

卧室门外传来光一开门关门的声音，kochan吓得打了一个机灵，白浊不受控制地射了出来，几滴洒到了深色地板上。被吓坏的年轻人赶紧收回了一直在刚的臀瓣上作恶的左手，草草提上裤子，扯着两个袖口把地揩干净。他仔细听着门外光一发出的声音，先是叫了自己两声，像是进了厨房又出来，脚步声也越来越近。已经没有时间从这里逃出去了，他转头看了眼门边紧闭的衣柜，又看了看巨大的双人床，在光一进门的前一秒钻到了床底，缩在最里面的角落。

 


End file.
